Selamanya milikku
by Clairess
Summary: "Maaf, gelar pemain bayangan keenam itu, aku masih belum menyerah untuk melepaskannya." ―satu title yang Kuroko jaga baik - baik. Pemberian berharga dari orang itu yang akan selamanya dia genggam. Tidak, Kuroko tidak akan rela orang berambut keabuan itu merebut satu - satunya penghubung antara dirinya dengan sang Kapten saat ini. Spoiler 248Q! Drabble! hints!AkaKuro! RnR?


**Contains OOCness. Drabble. Plotless.**

* * *

Terinspirasi penuh dari manga Kuroko's Basket chapter 248. Saya benar – benar terhipnotis dengan Kuroko yang menyeru gelar pemain bayangan keenam miliknya penuh kebanggaan! Dan berhubung saya punya fetish tersendiri dengan hubungan Kuroko dan si kapten jahat coughakashitentucough, jadilah drabble ini. Hahah.. betapa gantengnya Akashi di masa lalu dan sekarang.. #salahnakduh -_-a

_Still, __**No commercial profit has taken by this fan fiction.**_

**.**

**.**

A fan fiction based on **Fujimaki Tadatoshi's Kuroko no Basuke.**

**.**

**Selamanya milikku.**

* * *

_"Ma'af, ―tapi gelar pemain bayangan keenam, aku masih belum merasa mau menyerahkannya."_

* * *

Mereka baru saja menduduki tahun kedua di Teikō saat itu.

Baru saja menjalani rasanya mempunyai adik kelas, tapi dengan beban sebagai regular di Teikō _basketball_ _team_ yang sama. Menanggung kewajiban berlatih, menjadi lebih kuat, dan memenuhi motto _"Seratus pertandingan, seratus kemenangan"_ yang dijunjung tinggi di sekolah menengah pertama paling prestisius di Tokyo itu.

Suara bola yang memantul, decitan sepatu, dan riuh rendah dari para atlet basket yang tengah berlatih menjadi pemadangan yang biasa di salah satu _gymnasium_ besar milik Teikō saat sore menjelang. Anggota _string_ pertama, yang menduduki gymnasium nomor tiga ―dan merupakan yang termewah dan terbesar dari empat _gymnasium_ yang ada, terlihat mulai menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Matahari diluar sana sudah tenggelam sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Menandakan waktu istirahat, sekaligus waktu berakhirnya latihan yang mempunyai '_Spartan'_ sebagai definisi lain―hasil rancangan langsung dari tangan dingin sang Kapten, tentunya.

Tak banyak dari mereka yang masih tersisa.

Sebagian memilih bangkit dan bergerak ke loker setelah meneguk habis sebotol minuman _ion_ guna melepas dahaga. Tak sabar untuk merebahkan badan yang selalu digelayuti sensasi remuk setelah sesi latihan lima kali dalam seminggu itu. Sebagian yang tersisa, dan merupakan kumpulan mereka yang disematkan _title_ Generasi Keajaiban di pundaknya, masih betah bermesraan dengan lantai _gymnasium_. Sama sekali tak berninat untuk bergegas melepas punggung yang terasa panas nyaman lantai yang dingin dan menuju loker ―lebih karena sesi latihan mereka yang setingkat lebih 'menyenangkan' dari pada anggota _string_ pertama lain.

"Kuroko-_kun_, hari ini giliranmu membereskan bola, bukan?"

Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya segera membuka matanya yang terpejam begitu suara tenang sang Kapten menyapa gendang telinganya. Tubuhnya yang masih meneriakan protes saat digerakan, kini terduduk. Menatap langsung pada Akashi Seijūrō yang berdiri tegak disamping.

"_Hai_, Akashi-_kun_. Kenapa?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Kau akan membersihkan bola denganku. Aku sudah bertukar dengan Daiki, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan besok."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. "Apa Akashi-_kun_ ingin memulai sekarang?"

"Kenapa harus menunggu? Disini sudah sepi."

"Ahh.." pemuda berwajah datar itu mengerjap. "Aku tidak sadar semuanya sudah pergi."

Akashi terkekeh. Hanya mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh Kuroko, membantu si pemain bayangan itu berdiri. "Apa kau masih belum terbiasa dengan menu latihan di _string_ pertama? Kuroko sudah menjadi reguler beberapa bulan ini."

"Daya tahan tubuhku memang tidak sekuat Akashi-_kun_ dan yang lain." Pemuda itu menanggapi tenang. Dengan tangan yang mulai bergerak untuk mengumpulkan bola basket yang berserakan.

Mumpung ada yang piket, tentu kesempatan untuk melempar bola sesukanya, bukan? Sedikit kurang ajar memang anak – anak itu. Kuroko yang jarang memegang bola jadi sedikit merasa dirugikan. Tapi berbicara tentang jarang memegang bola―

"Akashi-_kun_…"

"Hm?"

Akashi tengah men-_drible_ asal bola orange ditangannya. Sepasang _ruby_ tajam miliknya menatap lurus ring tinggi dari luar garis _three point_. Sebelum dua pantulan kemudian melempar si bola. Menyisakan suara jaring yang bergesekan dengan udara dan pantulan bola sedetik setelahnya.

Kapten Teikō itu menoleh pada Kuroko yang sejak tadi diam. Hanya mengamati si pemuda berambut merah dengan sepasang mata biru cerah yang kosong, _emotionless_. "Kuroko-_kun_?"

Kuroko Tetsuya masih diam saat kakinya melangkah mendekat. Memertipis jaraknya dengan Akashi, dengan dua tangan yang masih memegang si bola _orange_ bertekstur kasar. "… menurut Akashi-_kun_, tidakkah aku harus berlatih _shooting_? ―atau kemampuan lain semacam _lay up_?"

"Lalu.. alasanmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Mata biru cerah Kuroko berkilat, sedetik terlihat tak puas dengan tanggapan biasa sang Kapten. Walau hal itu segera terganti dengan topeng tanpa emosi miliknya yang biasa. "Sebagai reguler.. tidakkah aku terlalu di bawah rata – rata? Jika saja aku bisa menembak.. atau mungkin―"

"Kenapa tidak kau coba sekarang?"

Kalimatnya yang terpotong membuat Kuroko beralih pada Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum. Menantang, tapi juga penuh arti lain yang tak bisa Kuroko tebak maknanya.

"..boleh?"

"Tentu saja." Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, dengan bibir tipis yang menyungging satu senyumnya yang biasa. "Masih ada lima belas menit sebelum jam Sembilan. Waktu yang cukup untuk belajar."

Sang pemain bayangan keenam tersenyum cerah, mengangguk antusias yang disambut dengan kerlingan mata dari sang Kapten ke arah ring. Menyuruhnya mulai. Dia mengawali dengan melempar bola ditangannya. Gagal. Melanjutkan dengan bola – bola yang lain, membuat puluhan bola basket di keranjang kembali berantakan.

Napas pemuda berambut _baby_ _blue_ itu terengah saat dua tangannya selesai melempar bola yang kesekian. Disambut dengan suara ring yang beradu dengan benda bulat bertekstur orange itu sebelum jatuh dan memantul. Tanpa melewati jaring putih yang seharusnya.

"Enam dari dua puluh lima tembakan." Komentar Akashi. Sang Kapten yang asalnya berdiri di samping lapangan mendekat. "Menurutmu, enam bola tadi berhasil atau kebetulan, Kuroko-_kun_?"

"―kebetulan." Suaranya terdengar pahit. Dengan bibir bawah yang digigit kuat. "semuanya kebetulan."

Satu tepukan lembut di pundak diterima Kuroko. "Lalu, kesimpulan apa yang kau dapat?"

.

**_"Selain hal ini, kau itu lemah. Hanya hawa keberadaan tipis itulah kekuatanmu."_**

.

―"Seperti yang Akashi-_kun_ katakan dulu," Kuroko menelan ludah susah. Mata tertunduk, tak berani menatap langsung _ruby_ jernih milik Kaptennya. "selain hawa keberadaan yang tipis ini.. aku tidak punya kekuatan apapun."

"Lihat mataku saat berbicara, Kuroko-_kun_." Akashi menyela. Kini tersenyum saat mata bulat pemainnya tertangkap dalam fokus _ruby_ miliknya. "Kau salah dalam satu hal."

Kuroko mengernyit, meski tetap dalam diamnya, dan menatap bingung Akashi yang telah mengambil salah satu bola terdekat. Kapten berambut merah itu mengangkat tangannya, memamerkan bola, sebelum menariknya turun cepat. Menirukan satu gerakan mudah _misdirection_.

"Apa perhatianmu padaku teralih?"

Sang pemain bayangan mengerjap. "Tidak ―terlalu."

Akashi mengangguk puas. "Kau yang coba sekarang."

Walau tak mengerti, Kuroko melakukan apa yang diminta Kaptennya. Melakukan gerakan sederhana _misdirection_ dihadapan Akashi. "Akashi-_kun_?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kulihat?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Akashi-_kun_."

Si rambut merah terkekeh. "Perhatianku padamu benar – benar hilang."

"―dan sebelum kau bertanya kenapa aku menunjukan sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui, coba kau jawab pertanyaanku ini. Menurutmu, Kuroko-_kun_, kenapa aku memintamu bergabung bersama tim reguler?"

Dahi putih milik si pemain bayangan mengernyit, "Karena.. _misdirection_-ku berguna bagi tim?"

"Tepat." Akashi mengangguk puas. "Sebuah tim basket yang kuat, tidak harus melulu berisi orang – orang yang pintar menembak. Harus ada orang – orang 'diluar kriteria' yang bisa menyeimbangkan _offense_ dan _defense_ dari tim itu sendiri. Itu yang akan membuat tim kita sempurna."

Akashi mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk kembali memunguti bola yang berserakan. Tak lupa melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong "Kau mungkin tak tahu, tapi sebelum aku menemukanmu, aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang dari tim kita."

"―aku ingin mempunyai seorang pemain keenam yang mampu merubah alur pertandingan sesuka hatinya. Seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan berbanding terbalik dengan para _Kiseki_. Seorang yang mampu menjadi bayangan dari cahaya menyilaukan milik kami. Kau tahu siapa yang ku maksud, Kuroko-_kun_?"

"A-aku?"

"Ya. Dari awal aku memang tidak ingin menempatkanmu sebagai reguler." Akashi menambahkan. "Posisimu adalah pemain keenam. Senjata rahasia yang hanya dipunyai tim kita. Oleh karena itu, mulai sekarang, kau harus bangga dengan kemampuanmu, Kuroko-_kun_."

Akashi mendekat kini. Berdiri selangkah di depan Kuroko yang mematung dengan mata terbelalak penuh kejut. "Bukankah aku juga pernah mengatakan dulu? Kau harus memiliki semangat juang yang kau simpan sendiri disini." Dia menyentuh dada Kuroko dengan telunjuknya. "Kau adalah pemain bayangan keenam Generasi Keajaiban. Hal itu berarti kau memiliki kemampuan yang sebanding dengan kami. Walau kemampuanmu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbanding terbalik, tapi itulah yang menjadikanmu istimewa."

Kuroko terdiam, hanya menatap Akashi yang masih tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu pintar _shoot_, melakukan _lay up_, atau menembakan _three point_. Latih saja _passing_ milikmu baik – baik. Karena kau bertugas menjadi bayangan kami, menyeimbangkan permainan. Juga merubah alur pertandingan saat terjadi sesuatu yang merugikan. Hanya kau yang bisa."

Akashi menepuk lembut kepala pemuda itu sekarang. "―dan karena itulah kau kusebut bayangan. Bukankah cahaya selalu menghasilkan bayangan? Kaulah bayangan Generasi Keajaiban itu sendiri."

"Apa.. aku memang sepenting itu, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja." Akashi menjawab cepat. Kini mulai beranjak ke pintu keluar. "Kuroko-kun harus bangga dengan apapun kontribusi yang telah dia berikan pada tim. Bukankah bayaran yang harus kau berikan tidak sedikit? Rasanya tidak menyenangkan bukan saat tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanmu?"

Kuroko turut menyamakan langkahnya dengan Akashi. Mengunci pintu _gym_ yang telah rapi dan menyusuri jalan setapak yang membawa mereka ke gerbang utama. "Tidak menyenangkan, sih. Tapi.. lebih tidak menyenangkan jika kalah."

"Benar, Kuroko-_kun_." Akashi berhenti saat langkahnya sampai diluar gerbang Teikō. "Sekarang, percayalah. Gelar pemain bayangan keenam Generasi Keajaiban hanya diserahkan padamu. Kelak, saat ada seseorang yang berkemampuan mirip denganmu, kau tidak perlu takut. Kau selalu selangkah di depan mereka. Karena pemain bayangan keenam Generasi Keajaiban hanya kau. **Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang kami akui**. Mengerti?"

Cerulean bening milik Kuroko kembali melebar. Meski begitu, seulas senyum puas kini terlihat di wajah sang pemuda yang biasanya _emotionless_. Mengantar Akashi yang sekarang mulai melangkah menjauh setelah melempar senyum dan lambaian tangan selamat jalan.

Pemain bayangan keenam Generasi Keajaiban, huh? Ya. Mungkin ―tidak. ―_memang_ hanya _aku_ yang bisa.

"Terimakasih Akashi-_kun_!"

* * *

**the basketball which Kuroko plays**

* * *

Riuh rendah penonton. Napas terengah dari sepuluh pemain di lapangan. Satu bola basket yang sudah nyaris tiga puluh menit diperebutkan.

Pertandingan final Seirin dan Rakuzan.

"―Sama? Kuroko Tetsuya hanya _prototype_ lama. Sedang yang ada dihadapan kalian adalah _prototype_ baru."

Lagi – lagi kalimat itu terdengar.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya.. tuan pemain bayangan _prototype_ lama. Kau yang hanya _prototype_ lama tak akan bisa mengalahkanku yang _prototype_ baru."

_―bukan Akashi-_kun_ yang mengatakannya._

Kuroko Tetsuya tahu orang itu _bukan_ Akashi-_kun_. Bukan Akashi Seijūrō ―dengan sepasang _ruby_ tajamnya, yang dulu menemukan kekuatan Kuroko dan menyebutnya istimewa. Bukan pula Kaptennya yang memberi _title_ pemain bayangan keenam Generasi Keajaiban.

_―dan pemuda berambut grayish ini hanya salah satu orang yang memiliki kemampuan sama seperti yang Akashi-kun milikku katakan dulu._

Dua mata datar saling berhadapan. Pacaran biru cerah penuh determinasi semakin berkilat.

_―Dia tidak akan bisa merebut gelar itu seenaknya. Tidak akan pernah._

**"Ma'af, ―tapi gelar pemain bayangan keenam, aku masih belum merasa mau menyerahkannya."**

_―Tidak akan bisa. Karena Akashi-_kun_ selalu benar, perkataan Akashi-_kun_ adalah _absolute_!_

Ya. Satu yang diyakini pemuda itu hingga saat ini.

.

Senyuman penuh kebanggaan ―"Aku bangga padamu, Kuroko-_kun_."

.

Satu tatap mata penuh kepuasan ―"Kau melebihi ekspektasiku, Tetsuya."

.

Satu keyakinan pasti yang mampu menyokongnya berdiri hingga detik ini.

_―Selamanya tidak ada prototype lama atau baru. Karena hanya aku yang bisa. Pemain bayangan keenam Generasi Keajaiban hanya Kuroko Tetsuya._

**"Aku tidak akan kalah!"**

Di detik kemudian, hadirin dan seluruh pemain dilapangan kembali mengerjap penuh kejut. Sang pemain bernomor punggung sebelas di Seirin, dengan mudahnya merebut bola dari lawannya. Sang pemain bayangan, kembali mendapatkan kekuatan istimewa miliknya yang sempat terlepas.

_Misdirection _telah kembali_._

_._

_._


End file.
